<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EVE by hashtagartistlife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021517">EVE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife'>hashtagartistlife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>모든 것이 섭리에 따라 돌아가는 저승과 이승의 경계에, 섭리를 벗어난 듯한 두 사람이 만난다. </p><p>죽은 이가 생전 가장 사랑했던 사람의 모습을 저승사자에게 투영해 보는 것이 섭리라면, </p><p>어째서 이 두 사람은 서로의 모습을 볼 수 있는 것일까?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>저승사자는,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>생전 제일 사랑했던 사람의 모습으로 나타난다고 한다. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>그런데 난--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>이 사람을 알지 못한다. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...누구... 세요?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>첫 번째 죽음</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>당황한 기색이 역력한 저승사자는 매우 젊었다. 기껏해야 이십대 초반정도로 밖에 안 보이는 그는 죽은 이의 질문에 자신을 방어라도 할 양 올린 손으로 얼굴을 한번 더듬더니, 믿기지 않는다는 투로 말까지 더듬으며 되물었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"나, 나를 모른다고? 그럴리가--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"정말 몰라요." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>죽은 이는 주위를 둘러보았다. 그가 숨을 거둔 응급실은 온데간데없고 사방이 희끄무레한 안개 뿐이었다. 그가 딛고 있는 땅조차 현실감이 없었다. 허연 적막 속, 오직 진짜라고 확신 할 수 있는 것은 그와 그의 앞에 서 있는 저승사자뿐이었다.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>그가 모르는 얼굴을 한 저승사자. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"분명, 분명 나를 알 터인데...!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"생전 처음 봐요." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>조금 짜증이 섞인 대답이었다. 저승사자는 그런 그를 이해하지 못하겠단 표정으로 바라보다가, 돌연 눈을 흘기며 질문했다.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"지금 네놈 눈에 내 모습이 어떻게 비쳐지고 있지?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>죽은 이는 저승사자를 응시했다. 자신의 가슴께밖에 오지 않는 작은 키, 저승의 존재답게 창백한 안색. 검다못해 푸르스름한 윤기가 도는 짧은 머리칼은 머리통의 곡선을 따라 흐르다 목 언저리에서 탈출하듯 밖으로 뻗쳐서 그의 작은 움직임 하나하나마다 자잘하게 흔들렸다. 가늘어진 눈망울 역시 검은 듯, 푸른 듯한 애매한 색이었다. 온몸을 휘감은 검은 천자락이 자신에겐 느껴지지 않는 잔바람에 나부꼈다. 전체적으로,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... 나보다 더 죽은 사람 같네." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>퍼억. 뜻밖의 폭력에 죽은 이는 미처 대처하지 못했다. 속수무책으로 복부를 맞고 고꾸라진 그는 얼얼한 배를 감싸안고 따졌다. "아니, 잠깐! 당신 저승사자면 공무원 같은 거 아냐? 이래도 되는거야?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"여기 네놈의 민원을 들어줄 부서 따윈 없다!" 저승사자의 살벌한 대꾸였다. "우리 위엔 오직 이 세계의 섭리뿐이야. 어디 한번 따져 볼 수 있으면 따져 보시지!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>둘은 서로를 째려보며 잠시 냉전을 하다, 곧 저승사자가 한 발 물러나 등을 돌렸다. "됐어. 이미 많은 시간을 지체했다. 따라오너라." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>죽은 자는 엉거주춤 허리를 피며 그의 뒤를 따랐다. 어느새 앞서가는 저승사자의 손에는 어디서 나타났는지 모를 등불이 길을 밝히고 있었다. 길이라고 해봤자 그에게만 보이는 것 같았지만. 죽은 이의 눈엔 모든것이 온통 똑같은 안개뿐이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... 그 말도 미신인가봐." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"뭐가 말이냐."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>담담히 들려오는 대답에 죽은 이는 화들짝 놀랐다. 실없는 혼잣말에 답할 만큼 저승사자는 친절해 보이지 않았으니까. 그러나 낮게 깔린 음성은 분명 앞서가는 그의 것이었다. 생각지도 못한 답에 죽은 이는 뒷목을 쓸으며 궁금증을 정리했다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"아, 그, 왜, 저승사자는 생전 가장 사랑했던 사람의 모습으로 온다잖아. 근데 당신을 보면 그건 아닌가 싶어서. 말했다시피 난 당신을 생전 본 적이 없다고."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자는 얼핏 멈춰 서더니, 그를 향해 뒤돌아보았다. 무언가가 걸린 듯 떨떠름한 표정이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"아니. 섭리대로라면 그렇다. 나도 이런 경우는 처음이라 어찌 된 영문인지 모르겠어. 정말, 내 얼굴을 가진 자를 생전 보지 못한 것이야?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"당신 얼굴은커녕 당신 닮은 사람도 본 기억이 없어." 저렇게 창백하다 못해 투명해보이는 피부에, 저렇게 특이한 눈 색을 기억 못할 리가 없었다. "그럼 지금 내가 보는 모습이 당신의 진짜 모습인거야?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자가 다시 등을 돌려 걷기 시작했다. "무슨 모습을 보고 있는데."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"검은 중단발 머리를 한 여자. 눈 색이 특이해. 남색? 보라색? 그 중간쯤. 키는 코딱지만해서 내 턱 밑에 닿을락 말락 하고, 피부는 말했다시피 죽은 사람인 나보다도 희어. 나이는… 많아봤자 나랑 동갑? 정도로 보이네. 검은 기모노를 입고 있어."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>잠시동안 불편한 적막이 내려앉았다. 아무도 입을 떼지 않는 그 적막은 정말로 고요하기보다는 누군가가 말을 하려 훅, 숨을 들이쉬었다가 참고 있는 그 찰나의 적막이었다. 기다림의 적막. 오직 사락거리는 저승사자의 옷자락과 그들의 발걸음만이 주변 공기를 울린 지 다섯 걸음, 열 걸음, 열댓 걸음이 됐을 때—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... 내 모습이다. 그럴 리가 없는데. 정말로, 그럴리가 없는데…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>나직하게 중얼거린 말은 어딘가 망연한 구석이 있었다. 마치 믿어 마지못했던 부모에게 배신당한 어린아이처럼, 저승사자의 말투에는 동요와 출처 모를 허망함이 묻어 났다. 죽은 이는 의아했다. 아니, 아무리 이런 일이 없었기로소니, 이렇게 동요할 일이던가? 자기 모습 남에게 좀 보여줬다고 이리 흔들리다니. 이해할 수 없었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자가 세차게 고개를 흔들었다. “아니, 진짜로 이럴 수는 없다. 네놈이 뭔가 잘못 보고 있는 거겠지. 인간이라면 응당 가장 사랑했던 사람의 모습을 봐야 한다. 그게 섭리야!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>그의 단호한 태도에 죽은 이는 왠지 심술이 났다. 어찌 사람이 자기 눈으로 보인다는 것을 그리 쉽고 간단하게도 실수로 치부할 수 있는지. 짓궂은 마음이 스멀스멀 피어올라, 죽은 이는 심드렁한 표정으로 그깟 것이 대수라는 듯 어깨를 까닥였다.  “그 섭리라는 게 별거 아니었나 보지.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>갑자기 홱 돌아선 저승사자의 기세에 죽은 이는 미처 표정을 관리하지 못했다. 그 심술맞은 표정에 저승사자의 매끄러운 얼굴도 덩달아 사나워졌다. 그는 안내하던 길도 내팽개치고 성큼, 성큼, 죽은 이에게로 다가왔다. 자그마한 것이 기세는 어찌나 등등하던지 결코 좁지 않던 그들 사이의 거리가 순식간에 좁혀졌다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“말이 되지 않는다. 안 되고말고. 네놈, 제대로 된 인간은 맞긴 한 거냐? 설마한들 생전 아무도 티끌만큼도 사랑하지 않은 거냐. 흉악한 살인마들도 감정이 결여된 병든이들도 누군가를 봤는데 네놈이 아무도 보지 않을 리가 없어!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“뭐야, 날 뭘로 보는 거야! 사랑했던 사람은 많아!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그럼 왜 아무도 보질 못하는 건데!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그걸 난들 알겠냐고!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>나도 기왕 죽은 김에 생전 사랑했던 사람을 볼 수 있다면야 그 편이 더 좋지, 라고 투덜대자, 그의 얼굴에 들이밀어졌던 등불이 흔들리며 거둬졌다. 눈이 부셔 올렸던 손을 내리고 시선도 아래로 내리니 그곳엔 얼빠진 표정으로 천천히 다시 돌아서는 저승사자가 있을 뿐이었다. 한순간만에 뒤바뀐 그의 분위기에 죽은 이도 얼빠진 기분이었다. 뭐야, 저 김 새는 반응은. 금방이라도 그를 잡아먹을 듯 굴더니. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그래, 그렇겠지, 너도 인간이니 당연히 그렇겠지…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자가 돌아서며 중얼거리는 말이었다. 등불은 다시 그의 어깨쯤에 들려졌고, 그는 계속 나직히 중얼거리며 다시금 그에게만 보이는 길 위로 발걸음을 떼었다. 죽은 이는 그런 저승사자를, 전보다는 몇 발자국 가까워진 거리에서 다시 따랐다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... 누구를… 보고 싶었느냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>오래 가지 않아 저승사자가 그에게 건넨 말이었다. 죽은 이는 잠시 생각했다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그…. 뭐, 역시 한명만을 꼽으려면, 엄마려나.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자에게서 애써 누르지 못한 듯, 쿡 소리가 튀어나왔다. 그리고는 정작 소리를 낸 자신이 더 놀랐는지 손으로 황급히 막으려 들었다. 그러나 전보다 가까워진 거리에서 죽은 이가 그것을 못 들을 리는 없었다. 그가 탁 깔린 목소리로 비꼬았다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“왜, 뭔데.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“아니, 그.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>보통 네 나잇대 인간이라면 연인의 이름을 말하지, 근데—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“마마보이였나.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>들썩이는 어깨가 퍽이나 유쾌해 보인다. 뭐가 그리 즐거운지 손에 들린 등불도 덩달아 흔들린다. 죽은 이는 어이가 없었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그런 말도 알고 있어?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“모를 것은 또 뭐가 있고? 내 비록 전대의 옷을 입고 있다 하더라도 이것은 그때 그때 바뀌는 것이다. 네놈과 동시대의 인간들을 수백, 수천 인도한 나야. 인간들이 알고 배우는 만큼 우리도 그러하지.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>죽은 이는 이에 할 말이 없었다. 생각해보니 맞는 말이었기 때문이다. 그의 차림새가 너무 고전스러워서, 그의 말투가 너무 고풍스러워서 꼼짝없이 그가 전 시대의 유물인듯 생각해 버린 탓이었다. 죽은 이의 손이 괜시리 그의 뒷목을 부산스레 쓸었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“마마보이 아니야.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“아니긴 아니길. 정말로 나에게서 부모의 모습을 겹쳐보는 이는 흔하지 않다만, 말이라도 어머니는 고마우실 거다. 효자 났구나.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그게 아니라.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자의 왠지 모르게 신이 난 모습에 계속 심통이 났다. 그 고고한 자태가 동요로 흔들리는 것을 다시 보고 싶다는 모난 감정이 삐죽 솟아났다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“엄마는 돌아가셨거든.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>딸랑</span>
  </em>
  <span>. 등불이 흔들리며 맑은 소리를 냈다. 그것을 잡고 있던 저승사자의 손이 떨린 까닭이었다. 가늘게, 가늘게 즐거움에 흔들리던 그의 어깨가 일순 굳음과 동시에, 흔들리지 않고 고요했던 그의 손이 떨려버린 것이다. 죽은 이는 그제서야 정신이 퍼뜩 드는 것 같았다. 이상하지. 자신이 이렇게 헤픈 사내였던가. 말도, 심보도. 쉬이 꺼내지 않았던 어머니의 죽음을 고작 그의 동요를 보고 싶다는 이유에 장기말로 꺼내든 것도. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...미안—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—해하지 마. 사과를 원해서 꺼낸 게 아니야, 그랬다면…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>처음부터 얘기를 하지 않았을 테지. 말을 마치고 죽은 이는 머리를 헝크러트렸다. 정말로 사과를 받고 싶어서 꺼낸 얘기는 아니었다, 그는 단지, 그의 모든 것을 너무도 쉽고 가볍게 보는 저 사람을 잠시나마 흔들어보고 싶어서… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... 입에 발린 위로는 해주지 못하겠구나.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>그가 아무 소리를 내지 않았음에도 저승사자는 그의 의문을 알아챈 듯 했다. 그가 담담하게 말을 이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이미 너까지 죽은 마당에, 어머니께서 하늘에서 보고 계실 거라니, 다음 생에서 다시 만날 수 있을 거라니, 그런 말을 해주고 싶진 않다. 너도 이미 눈치챘겠지. 영혼들은 누구나, 죽음의 순간에는 혼자다. 그것이 섭리이고, 불변하는 진리이다. 죽음을 넘어서도 이어지는 연은 존재하지 않아. 모든것에게 공평해야 하는 것이 죽음이니. 그러니 너는 아마, 어머님을 다시는 만나지 못할 거야. 만난다손 그 사람이 전생의 너의 어머니였다는 자각조차 없을 거고.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>참 이상도 하지. 이미 다 아는 사실이었고, 나름 무뎌지기까지 한 줄 알았다. 사실 죽은 이의 어머니가 돌아가신것은 꽤 전의 일이었다. 죽은 이는 어엿한 청년이었고, 어머니는 그가 채 철이 들기도 전에 떠나가셨으니. 그런데도 왜일까, 눈가가 이리 따끔따끔한 건. 그를 동정하지도, 연민하지도 않는 저 담백한 목소리 때문이었나. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그... 래.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그래도,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자가 우뚝 섰다. 괜히 눈을 깜박거리며 비비던 죽은 이는 이것을 한발 늦게 알아차려 하마터면 그와 충돌할 뻔했다. 가까스로 그의 발을 멈추고 한 발짝 물러나 저승사자를 바라보니, 그의 손끝이 저 먼 곳을 가리키고 있었다. 그 손 끝에는, 희미하게 안개 속으로 무언가의 형태가 잡히고 있었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>문틀. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“저 너머로는 다시 이승이다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>아직 가야 할 길은 멀었지만. 나지막이 한 말은 분명 투덜거리는 감이 없잖아 있었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“저기에서, 너희 어머니는 살아 계신다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“죽음을 맞이하고, 이 윤회의 들판을 건너고, 저 문으로 들어가 환생해 또다른 삶을 살고 있겠지. 인간이라면, 당연히 그랬을 것이다. 그것이 섭리이니. 너는 아마도 어머님을 다시는 만나지 못할 거야. 그럴 확률은 터무니없이 낮으니까. 차라리 바닷가의 모래알 두 톨이 파도에 씻겨간 뒤 다른 해변에서 재회하길 기다리는 게 빠를 거다. 인간의 생은 바닷가 모래알의 운명보다 훨씬 기구하고 다채롭고 복잡하니까 말이야.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자가 몸을 돌려 그의 눈을 마주보았다. 정말이지 오묘한 눈색이었다. 어둑어둑한 것이, 얼핏 보면 검은색이라고도 생각할 수도 있겠지만, 밑바닥 깊은 호수가 한 색깔이 아니듯 그의 눈도 검은색이 아니었다. 밑바닥 깊은 호수처럼, 끝이 없는 바다처럼, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그렇지만 불가능, 이지는 않다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>속을 알수 없는 짙은 보랏빛. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그…. 뭐야, 그게…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>결국은 만날 수 없다는 얘기잖아. 죽은 이는 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 놀리는 것도 아니고, 실컷 못 만난다고 쐐기를 박아놓곤 불가능이 아니라니. 불가능이 아니더라도 어쨌든 불가능에 가깝다는 얘기 아닌가. 그렇지만 저승사자는 고개를 저었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“불가능과 불가능에 가까운 것은 하늘과 땅의 차이다. ‘불가능’이란 섭리를 거스르는, 이 세상에서는 천년만년이 지나도 절대로 일어날 리 없는 일을 일컫는 거지. 하지만 불가능에 가까운 일은, 천년, 만년이 지나면 일어날 수도 있는 가능성이 있다. 이 어찌 다르지 않아.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>말을 마친 그는 잠시 죽은 이를 바라보더니 다시 몸을 홱 돌려 움직이기 시작했다. 그 뒤를 어안이 벙벙한 채 쳐다보던 죽은 이는 이내 뒤쳐질세라 그를 부리나케 따랐다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“위로는 그게 끝이야?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이게 내가 해줄 수 있는 최선의 위로다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자가 새치름히 대답했다. 참으로 어불성설이었다. 저승사자의 말은, 그 내용이나, 어조나, 어디 한 군데도 위로가 될 법한 부분이 없었다. 그런데도 그의 마음이 왠지 모르게 평안해진 것은, 어불성설이 아니면 무어라고 해야 할까. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그리고, 은근슬쩍 말 짧게 하지 말거라. 내 용모는 이래도 네놈보다 열 배는 나이가 많으니.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>하, 왠지 모르게 평안해진 것 같다니, 그의 착각이었나 보다. 이리 약을 올리는 사람에게 마음의 평안을 얻었다니. 죽은 이는 이제 그와 저승사자의 거리가 한두 걸음도 안 될 만큼 바짝 그를 쫓았다. 저승사자는 걸음걸이를 늦추지는 않았지만, 그렇다고 재촉하지도 않았다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“원래대로라면 네가 엄마로 보였어야 한다며. 난 엄마한테 존댓말 안 했어.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“예의가 없었다는 게 자랑거리더냐. 효자 났다는 말은 취소다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그러는 너는 왜 처음 볼때부터 반말인데.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“말했듯이, 내가 네놈보다는 열배는 나이가 많다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“내가 그걸 어떻게 믿어.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“내가 인도해 준 영혼들의 수를 나열하랴?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>나긋한 목소리로 반박하는 그를 이길 수 없었다. 죽은 이는 미간을 찌푸렸다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“아니, 그럼. 영혼은 환생한다며. 내가 환생을 거듭하며 영혼의 나이가 얼마나 먹었는지는 아무도 모르는 거잖아. 내가 너보다 나이가 많을 수 있는 거 아닌가?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“전생이 기억나느냐?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>뜻밖에 물음에 죽은 이는 무심코 진실로 답했다. 기억나지 않노라고. 아주 잠깐, 혹시 떠올려지는 게 있는지 머리를 굴려봤지만, 벽에 막힌 듯 답답한 기분만 들었다. 그 대답에 저승사자는 얕게 코웃음을 쳤다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“것 보거라. 영혼은 환생한다지만, 아예 소멸하는 영혼이 간혹 없는 것은 아니다. 또 이에 맞춰, 가끔이지만 아예 새로운 영혼들도 만들어지지. 이 또한 섭리다. 이 윤회의 들판은 영혼들에게 있어 온전히 자신으로 있을 유일한 기회다. 윤회의 들판에서만큼은, 영혼들은 자신의 모든 삶과 죽음을 기억한다. 그러니 네가 전생이 기억나지 않는다는 건, 네겐 아직 전생이 없다는 얘기다. 방금 만들어진, 이것이 첫 삶인 영혼. 애송이 중에 최고 애송이라는 거지!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>아주 젖도 못 뗀 아기였구나, 라고 빈정거리는 말도 죽은 이는 흘려들었다. 그만큼 무언가가 이상했기 때문이다. 마치 어느날, 열두 살 전의 기억은 하나도 없다는 것을 깨달은 사람처럼, 기이한 불안감이 고개를 쳐들었다. 세살, 네살 전의 기억은 없는 것이 정상이다. 하지만 열두 살 이전의 기억이 싸그리 나지 않는다? 그것은 부자연스럽지 않은가. 그의 생전, 열두살이었던 기억은 있었다. 아홉살도, 여덟살도, 일곱 살의 기억도. 그의 생전 가장 이른 기억은 다섯살 때였다. 그러나 그의 전생을 기억할라치면, 마치 바다에서 갑자기 수심이 깊어지며 빛이 끊기듯, 꼭 있어야 할 무언가가 거대한 어둠에 집어삼켜진 것 같았다. 나이 든 사람이 자신의 열두 살 시절이 있었다는 것을 의심하지 않는 것처럼, 죽은 이도 그에게 전생이 있었다는 것을 의심치 않았다. 그의 본능이 그리 말을 하고 있었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>그러나 기억나지 않았다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>하지만 그런 억울함을 들어줄 저승사자가 아니었다. 그는 자신을 놀려먹기에 들떠 있었다. 그가 어떤 말을 해도 등을 토닥여주며 애송이의 발악이라고 여길 것이리라. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>이런 저런 생각을 하는 그의 걸음이 느려졌다. 그 틈을 타 또 잔잔한, 그러나 즐거운 듯한 목소리가 울렸다.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그놈의 발 좀 빨리 놀리거라. 이리 꾸물대다가는 네놈이 환생하기도 전에 너희 어머니가 다시 돌아가셔서 나를 만나시는 게 빠르겠다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>느려진 발걸음을 다시금 재촉하며 물었다. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“저승사자는 너 하나 뿐인거야?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“아니다. 나 혼자 이 많은 영혼들을 어떻게 감당하겠느냐. 나 말고도 저승사자는 여럿이 있다. 우리가 어느 영혼을 인도하게 될지는 정해진 것이 아니야. 죽음의 순간에 시간과 장소가 가장 용이한 저승사자가 인도를 맡게 되지.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그럼, 내 엄마를 인도한 게 너였다는 장담이 없네.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“네게는 미안한 얘기지만, 그렇지. 내가 인도한 모든 영혼들을 기억하는 것도 아니고.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>죽은 이는 고개를 끄덕였다. “내가 환생해서 다시 죽어도 나를 인도하러 오는 게 너라는 보장도 없다는 거고.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그래.” 저승사자가 분주한 발걸음을 멈추고 옆으로 비켜 섰다. 그가 들은 등불의 빛에, 저 멀리 보였던 문틀이 어느새 몇 보 앞에서 희미하게 비쳐지고 있었다. 안개와 갈대 뿐인 들판에 놓인 네모 반듯한 나무 문틀. 죽은 이는 문틀과 저승사자를 번갈아 바라보았다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“환생의 문이다.” 저승사자의 목소리가 조용히 울렸다. “이 문을 넘으면 다시 이승이지. 가기 전에 할 말은 없느냐.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“뭐야, 이렇게 갑작스럽게? 정말로 저승세계는 이걸로 끝인 거야? 여길 넘으면 바로 환생해서 전생을 잊고 다시 애기 시절부터 시작하는 거라고?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그것이 섭리다.” 저승사자의 표정이 사뭇 부드러웠다. 지금껏 그를 인도한 사람과 동일인물인가 싶을 정도로 인자한 얼굴을 하는 저승사자의 모습에 죽은 이는 왠지 모를 이질감을 느꼈다. 영업용 미소, 라고들 하나. 죽은 이는 그 말의 뜻을 비로소 이해했다. “할 말이 있으면 들어주겠다. 내가 너의 제일 사랑하는 사람은 아니나, 원래대로라면 그리 보여야 했으니 그게 누구든지간에 그에게 한다 생각하고, 할 말이 있으면 지금 하거라. 새 생을 시작하기 전에 모든 미련을 털어내는 거다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“할… 말… 없어.” 진심이었다. 아무리 섭리라고 해도 죽은 이의 눈앞에 있는 저승사자는 어머니나 다른 친구, 가족들과는 너무나도 다른 모습이었기에 그들 중 한명을 떠올리며 말을 할래야 할 수가 없었다. 그리고, “미련 따위 별로 있지도 않고.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자의 눈썹 한 쪽이 치켜 올라갔다. “말이 되느냐, 그게. 백년 낮밤을 세며 헤아려도 끝이 나지 않는게 인간의 미련이거늘.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“진짜인걸.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... 희한한 녀석. 그럼 어서 환생의 문으로—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“고마워.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>문틀을 가리키는 손이 멈칫했다. “... 나한테 한 말이더냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그럼 여기 다른 사람이 있었나.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“한 마디도 안 지는구나.” 사돈이 남 말 하고 있었다. 죽은 이는 한숨을 길게 내쉬며 환생의 문으로 발을 떼었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“엄마에 영혼에 관한 말을 해준 거. 그, 전달하는 투는 꽝이었지만 내용은 그럭저럭 괜찮았어. 조금… 편안해 진 것 같기도. 그래서 고마워.” 문틀 바로 앞에 서니, 그 안은 헤아릴 수 없는 어둠이었다. 환생의 문이라기보다는 지옥으로 가는 문이 더 알맞을 듯 싶었다. 그래도 저승사자가 말해주지 않았나. 엄마가 이 문 너머 어딘가에 있다고. 만나지는 못하더라도, 그래, 다시 같은 세상에서 존재할 수 있었다. 분명 환생의 의의는 그런 것에 있겠지. 그래서, “그래서 미련은 없어.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자가 두 눈을 깜박이며 동그랗게 떴다. 그 모습이 꼭 놀란 토끼같아서, 묘하게 그의 여동생들을 닮은 것 같아서, 창백한 두 뺨이 살짝, 아주 살짝 불그스름하게 물든 것 같아서 입꼬리가 절로 올라가려는 것을 애써 잡아 두어야 했다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>아, 아주 살짝, 미련이 생기려고 하나. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그...럼. 그래. 그, 아주 좋은 자세구나. 미련이 없다니, 더할 나위 없이 환생하기 좋은 상태야!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>횡설수설하는 모습이 퍽 인간미가 있었다. 죽은 이는 저승사자를 향해 고개를 한번 까닥했고, 그제야 정신을 다잡은 듯한 저승사자 또한 가볍게 목례를 했다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“잘 가거라.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... 그래.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>인사까지 나눈 상황에서, 더 지체할 이유는 없었다. 죽은 이는 환생의 문 속으로, 그 알 수 없는 어둠 속으로 발을 내딛었다. 온 몸이 빛에 감싸이고—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>그는</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                        더</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>이상 </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>아무것</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                          도</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>보고</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>들</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                             을</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>수</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>없었다</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>두 번째 죽음</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>인도해야 할 영혼의 수는 저승사자의 수보다 월등히 많고, 이 영혼들은 모두 환생과 죽음을 계속한다. 그러니 한 저승사자가 똑같은 영혼을 두번, 세번쯤 인도하게 되는 것은 필연이자 섭리에 가까웠다. 그러나— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... 또 너네.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>똑같은 영혼을, 바로 다음 죽음에서도 인도하게 되는 것은, 흔하지 않은 일이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“또 너냐니, 네놈 혹시 또—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그래.” 죽은 이의 머리칼은 여전히 저승사자가 기억하는 선명한 주황색이었다. 당황하면 그 머리칼을 사정없이 손으로 파헤쳐 더더욱 뻗치게 만드는 그 버릇도 여전했다. “여전히 네 모습밖에 안 보이네.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자는 순간 놀라 힘이 들어갔던 손을 천천히 풀었다. 조금, 조금 희한하긴 했지만 그가 또 이 자의 인도를 맡는 게 섭리를 거스르는 일은 아니었다. 이 자가 여전히 사랑하는 사람의 모습이 아닌, 자신의 참 모습을 본다는 게 걸리긴 했지만, 저승사자인 만큼 그는 사자(</span>
  <span>死者)</span>
  <span>가 누구든간에 편견 없이 자신의 본분을 다 해야 했다. 모든 이에게 공평한 게 죽음이었다. 그러니 이 자가 아무리 유별나도, 그는 그를 다른 영혼과 똑같이, 지극히 똑같이 인도해 주면 될 일이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“별 수 없지 않느냐.” 쓸데없는 말은 하지 않는다. 저승사자는 등불을 치켜들었다. “따라오너라.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>죽은 이는 자신의 걱정과는 다르게 순순히 그를 따랐다. 한동안 적막이 흘렀다. 보통의 인도라면, 사랑하는 사람을 만났다는 안도감에 사자가 그에게 말을 붙일 것이다. 그럼 그가 적당히 대꾸를 해주면, 사자의 인식이 그것을 사랑하는 이의 평소 태도와 말투로 바꿔 줄 것이었다. 그런 식으로 시간을 흘려보내면 환생의 문도 금방이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자는 미처 몰랐었다. 적막속의 윤회의 들판이, 이렇게 긴 길이었을 줄은. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“보통 인도라는 게, 이렇게 지루한 일인 거야?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자의 미간에 살짝 주름이 잡혔다. 방금 그도 똑같은 생각을 안 한 건 아니었지만, 그렇다고 사자와의 잡담은 사절이었다. 그 사자가 </span>
  <em>
    <span>이 </span>
  </em>
  <span>사자였으면 더욱, 그 잡담이 </span>
  <em>
    <span>이쪽 일</span>
  </em>
  <span>에 관한 거였으면 더더욱. 이 영혼은 안 그래도 섭리에서 엇나간 듯한 존재였고, 저승사자는 저번 인도를 후회하는 중이었다. 쓸데없는 말을 너무 많이 해버렸다. 저승사자는 섭리의 현신, 섭리 그 자체 — 그리고 인간들은 그들과 엮이지 않고 신속하게 환생하는 것이 섭리였다. 혹시라도 그가 </span>
  <em>
    <span>이쪽 일</span>
  </em>
  <span>에 관심을 갖는 일은 없었으면 했다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“말하지 않았느냐. 네놈이 이상한 거라고. 다른 영혼들은 사랑하는 사람의 모습을 본다. 그들이 내게 먼저 말을 걸지. 설사 내가 답해주지 않아도 그들은 좋아한다. 사랑하는 이와 보내는 시간이 침묵일지라도 싫어하는 사람은 없으니.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>아. 납득한 듯 작은 탄식이었다. 저승사자는 그가 더 질문을 하고 싶은 눈치이자 생각을 고쳐먹었다. 어차피 침묵은 물 건너간 듯하니, 기왕 대화를 할 거면 그의 삶에 대해 얘기해야 했다. 다른 사자들과도 그런 대화를 하며 윤회의 들판을 건넜으니, 이 자와도 그러는 게 섭리를 어기는 것은 아니다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“왜. 이번 생엔 누굴 만날 기대를 했느냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>사자는 목덜미를 긁적였다. “글쎄? 이번 생엔 딱히… 부모님중에 한 분이나… 동생들?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“가관이로구나. 이번 생이야말로 진정 아무도 사랑하지 않은 게냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“아니거든! 그냥… 가족들을 사랑하는 거에 어떻게 순위을 매겨.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“지난번엔 잘도 매겼으면서.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그건…! 엄마가 일찍 돌아가셔서, 아쉬워서—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“농이다, 농.” 저승사자의 어깨 너머 꽤 가까운 데서 사자의 발자국 소리가 울렸다. 보통 사자들은 아무리 제일 사랑하는 사람의 모습이라도, 본능적으로 그들에게서 거리를 두고 따랐다. 그러나 이 자는 인간이라면 응당 있어야 할 그 본능이 없는 것인지, 손을 뻗으면 닿을 거리에서 그의 보폭을 맞추고 있었다. 가까웠지만, 아직 뭐라 할 만한 거리는 아니였다. 아직은. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그럼 이번 생엔 어머니께서 오래 살아 계셨더냐.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“사실, 이번 생엔 내가 먼저 죽었어.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>불효했네. 조용히 중얼거리는 사자를 놀라서 힐끗했더니, 과연 그는 첫 번째 죽음과 별반 다를 것 없는 청년의 모습이었다. 기껏해야 스물너댓정도의 나이. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이런. 운이 없었구나.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>사자의 의아한 눈초리에 마치 날붙이라도 달린 듯, 뒤통수가 따가웠다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“왜 그리 쳐다보는 거냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“아니, 운을 들먹이다니, 의외라서. 난 이런 것도 다 섭리라고 할 줄 알았지.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“물론, 섭리이다마다.” 저승사자는 등불을 고쳐잡았다. 어깨 너머로 드리워진 사자의 그림자가 일렁이며 각도를 바꿔, 더 이상 그의 몸에 닿지  않고 비스듬히 비쳤다. “그러나 어찌 섭리라고 안타깝고 슬프지 않겠느냐. 그 모든 것도 섭리다. 기쁨도, 슬픔도. 삶도, 죽음도. 세상 모든 것을 아우르기 때문에 섭리이고 진리인 것이다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>사자는 한동안 대꾸를 하지 않았다. 저승사자 또한 굳이 말을 붙이지 않았다. 그저, 계속 그에게 내려진 임무대로 사자를 벌판 위로 인도할 뿐이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...그럼 이것도 섭리인 거야?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“무엇 말이냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“나한테 네 모습이 보이는 거.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>거침없던 발걸음이 처음 무언가에 걸린 듯 주춤했다. 사자와의 거리가 한 보폭 좁혀졌다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그… 아마도… 그러지… 않겠느냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“저번엔 섭리가 아니라면서, 말 바꾸기는.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자의 표정이 일그러졌다. “확실히, 내가 아는 한 이런 일이 있었던 적은 없다, 허나… 그렇다고 섭리가 아니라곤… 나는 그리 높은 저승사자도 아니고, 나보다 윗분들은 알지도…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“뭐야, 저승사자란 것도 직급이 있어? 그럼 혹시 저승사자들도 처음부터 그렇게 만들어진 존재들이 아니라 직업인 거야? 인간이 저승사자가 될 수도 있나?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>아차.</span>
  </em>
  <span> 또 눈치채기도 전에 대화가 위험한 방향으로 틀고 있었다. 저승사자는 애써 마음을 가라앉혔다. 괜히 호들갑을 떨거나 티나게 대답을 거부하면  오히려 이 사내가 더 집요하게 파고들지도 모른다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그럴 수는 없으니 신경 끄거라. 인간들은 저승사자와 이 윤회의 공간에 엮일 수가 없어. 그것 또한 섭리이니, 쓸데없는 관심일랑 가지지 말고 다음 생에선 사랑하는 사람 하나쯤은 만들 궁리나 하거라.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>기가 찬 듯한 추임새가 등 뒤에서 들려왔다. “관심 갖는게 아니라, 기본 예의였거든!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>그래도 하나 다행인 건 이 사내가 단순하단 것일까. 한동안 못마땅한 듯 꿍얼거림이 들려오더니, 곧 다시 발자국 소리를 빼곤 모든 것이 조용해졌다. 저승사자는 사자가 듣지 못하게 얕은 숨을 조심스레 내쉬었다. 그가 참고 있는지조차 몰랐던 숨이었다. 이 자는 어찌 이리 모든 방면에서 그를 당혹스럽게 할까. 아무리 그가 자신의 모습을 본다던들 그냥 무시하고 조용히 인도나 하면 될 일이었는데, 정신을 바짝 차리고 있지 않으면 어느새 그가 오랜 친구라도 된 듯 이런 저런 얘기를 늘어놓고 있는 자신이 낯설었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>다시 말을 붙이지 말자. 이게 옳은 결심이었다. 대답도 최소한의 것만 하고. 조금만 더 가면 환생의 문이었다. 이번 인도만 끝내면 아마 아주 오랫동안, 어쩌면 평생 다시는 그를 만나지 않아도 된다. 이런 기막힌 우연이 계속될 리는 없었다. 불가능은 아니더라도, 불가능에 가까운 일이었으니. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>지금껏 제일 긴 듯했던 인도의 끝에 다다라서 마주본 환생의 문은 그리도 반가울 수가 없었다. 뒤를 돌아 인도를 시작한 이래 처음 제대로 마주본 사자의 표정은 읽을 수가 없었다. 뭐, 이제 이것도 자신의 알 바는 아니었지만. 그래도 마지막 가는 길에는 웃음으로 보내 주는 것이 마땅하겠지. 저승사자는 부드러운 미소를 지었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이 문을 넘으면 다시 이승이다. 가기 전에 할 말은 없느냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>절차였다. 영혼이 이승에서 새 삶을 시작하기 전, 아무 미련도 남기지 않도록 사랑하는 이에게 마지막으로 말을 할 기회를 주는 것이었다. 이 자에겐 해당사항이 없겠지만, 저승사자는 절차를 빼먹는 걸 달가워 하는 성격은 아니었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...그러고 보니, 우리 통성명을 안 했잖아.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>빼먹었어야 했다. 처음으로 절차를 따른 것에 대한 후회가 밀려왔다. 저승사자는 황급히 그의 말을 막았다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“통성명을 무엇하러 해. 어차피 우리는 지금 헤어지면 다시 만날 일은 없을 테다. 썩 환생하기나 하거라.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“뭐야, 섭섭하게 이러기야. 다시 안 만날 판국에 이름이라도 알려주면 좋잖아.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“쓸데없이 뭣하러—! 실없는 소리 말고 냅다 환생해!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이름 안 가르쳐 주면 환생 안 해.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>빈말이 아니라는 걸 보여주기라도 하듯, 사자는 환생의 문 바로 앞에서 눌러앉아버렸다. 양반다리까지 틀며. 저승사자는 뒤통수가 지끈거려 왔다. 보통 그들은 사자가 원하는 거라면 들어 줄 수 있는 한 들어 주는 주의였다. 죽은 자가 최대한 많은 미련을 털어내게 도와주는 것도 그들의 의무였으니. 그러나 이 자가 자신과, 생과 사의 경계에 존재한 이 곳에 대해 더 알게 하는 것도 결코 좋지는 않을거란 예감이 들었다. 인간들은 저승사자와 이 환생의 들판에 최대한 엮이지 않아야 한다. 그것이 섭리였다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자는 한숨을 쉬었다. “일어나거라. 너를 위해 하는 말이야. 얼른 환생해. 내 이름이 대수였다면 진작 알려주었다. 이 이상 지체해서는 안돼.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>사자가 움찔했다. “대수가 아니라면, 왜 알려주지 않는 건데?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그야 물론 저승사자는,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>환생의 문이 위잉 소리를 내며 울리는 듯 했다. 거기에서 뿜어져 나오는 빛도 강렬해지는 것 같았다. 마치, 환생을 해야 할 영혼이 가까이 있다는 걸 아는 듯했다. 사자는 엉거주춤 일어나 홀린 듯 문으로 한 걸음을 떼면서도 저승사자에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이름이 없으니까.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>사자의 눈이 커졌다. 순간, 환생의 문으로 향하던 그의 발걸음이 방향을 트는 듯했다. 그가 문틀을 잡고, 상체를 저승사자 쪽으로 비틀었다. 설마, 이미 반쯤은 환생의 문을 통과했는데 돌아오려는 건 아니겠지—? 어리석은—! 저승사자는 놀라 그의 손을 문틀에서 떼어내려 자신의 손으로 감쌌고— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“내 이름은—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>사자가 운을 떼었으나, 그것뿐이었다. 그가 문장을 채 끝마치기 전에 환생의 문이 번쩍이더니, 빛이 가시자 사자의 영혼은 흔적도 없이 사라져 있었다. 저승사자는 손을 가슴에 얹었다. 미세하게 떨리는 것이 거친 심장 박동 때문인지, 아니면 환생의 문에 빨려들어갈 뻔한 여파인지는 알 길이 없었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“환생… 한… 거겠지…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>설마 지체한 것 때문에 잘못된 것은 아니겠지. 환생의 문이 저렇게 밝게 빛나는 건 처음 보았다. 그가 빨려들어갈 만큼 강하게 영혼을 끌어당긴 것도 처음이었고. 정말 여러모로 남다른 사내였다. 아직도 손이 떨리는 것 같았다. 그래도, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이제… 끝이겠지.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>이걸로 끝이다, 저 이상한 사내와의 인연은. 다시 평온했던 저승사자 생활로 돌아가는 것이었다. 저승사자는 더 이상 섭리를 거스르고 싶지 않았다. 하루 빨리 이 삶을 청산하기만을 원했다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>내 이름은—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>사내의 목소리가 아직도 귓전에서 맴도는 것 같았다. 그 이상은 저승사자도 듣지 못 했다. 듣고 싶지도 않았다. 어차피 환생할 때마다 바뀌는 이름일 텐데, 뭐가 그리 필사적으로 그에게 전해주고 싶었는지. 이젠 그가 상관할 바가 아니었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>다음 영혼을 인도하러 갈 차례였다. 저승사자는 잠잠해진 환생의 문을 뒤로 하고, 새 길을 따라 나섰다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>내 이름은—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ㅋ ㄹ — 키 —- ㅇ 치—- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>세번째 죽음 </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>세번째 죽음도 어김없이 그였다. 마치 못 볼 것을 본, 그 당황해 마지못한 표정에 죽은 이는 마음 한 켠에 아주 짙고도 짙은 심술이 올라오는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 자신이 무슨 역병이던가? 이집트의 10재앙이 한꺼번에 닥친 듯 바라보다니. 정말로 그는 자신을 다시 볼 일이 없을 것이라 여겼나보다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그럼 이것도 섭리인가?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>의도보다 아주 조금 더 빈정거리는 투였다. 저승사자는 퍼뜩 정신이 든 듯, 열려있던 입을 탁 소리나게 닫고 표정을 굳혔다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이미 일어난 일이니, 아마도 그런 것이겠지.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>얼음장처럼 차가운 목소리였다. 저승사자는 그에게 따라오라는 손짓조차 하지 않고 몸을 홱 돌려 걷기 시작했다. 그 모습이 퍽 괘씸해 죽은 이는 아주 잠깐, 이대로 그를 따라나서지 않고 다른 길로 가버리면 어찌 될까 생각을 했다. 그러나 그런 생각은 아주 찰나였다. 저승사자가 어깨 너머 그를 돌아본 탓이었다. </span>
  <em>
    <span>안 따라오고 뭐하느냐. </span>
  </em>
  <span>무언가 지는 기분이 들면서도 죽은 이는 발을 옮겼다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>세 발자국 떨어진 거리에서, 그는 저승사자의 보폭을 맞췄다. 이내 저승사자는 아주 천천히, 신경 쓰고 있지 않으면 알아채지 못할 만큼, 한 발자국 거리를 더 넓혔다. 이 벌판에 두 사람의 거리는 네 걸음 정도였다. 다시 한번 울컥했지만, 죽은 이는 거리를 더 좁히진 않았다. 그가 진짜 역병이라도 된 건지, 원. 그래도 그럴 만한 이유가 있어서 그러는 거겠지. 더 이상 가까이 가는 것도 실례일것 같긴 했다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“너, 여전히 작네." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"뭐야, 이번 생엔 아무도 사랑 안 했냐고 핀잔 안 줘?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... 네가 누구를 사랑했든 안 했든 내 알 바는 아니지 않느냐." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"아니, 네가 맨날 먼저 물어서—!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>꽤 언성이 높아진 그와 달리, 저승사자는 무안할 만큼 평온해 보였다. 그저 흔들림 없이 지평선에 시선을 고정하고 걸어갈 따름이었다. 죽은 이는 얘써 오를 대로 오른 약을 가라앉혔다. 여기서 화내봤자 자신이 지는 것이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... 사실, 이번 생에는 여자친구가 있었어.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....칭찬이라도 바라는 거냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“전생들에선 친구랑 가족들밖에 없었어서, 그래서 아무도 안 보인 건가 싶었거든. 그래서, 이번엔 걔 얼굴을 보게 되는 건가 싶었는데…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>조금 민망해질 만큼 오래 끈 침묵 끝에 얻은 대답은 차갑기 그지없었다. “그래, 내 모습을 보게 되어서 실망이겠구나. 사과하마.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“뭐? 아니, 그런 말이 아니잖아!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그럼 무슨 대답을 원했던 거냐.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그…” 죽은 이는 말문이 막혔다. 그가 무슨 생각으로 저승사자에게 계속 말을 붙이는지는 사실 그도 잘 몰랐다. 그는 침묵을 못 견디는 성정도 아니었고 오히려 모르는 사람과의 대화를 꽤 고역이라고 생각하는 쪽이었다. 그런데 왜? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>그는 정말로 이 저승사자와 모르는 사이던가? 그러기엔 그와 보내는 시간들은 처음부터 편안하기 그지없었다. 이 허허벌판 속에 앞서가는 그의 꼿꼿한 뒷모습이 이상하게 눈에 밟히고 외로워 보여서, 그게 싫어서 자꾸 말을 걸었고, 그의 말투에 묻어나는 은근한 도도함에 이상한 심술이 자꾸 생겨났다. 첫 번째 생의 어머니의 죽음에 대한 위로는 생전 그가 받은 어떤 위로보다도 더 큰 평안을 안겨주었다. 그저 운 좋게 죽이 잘 맞는 사람을 만났나보다 생각한다면 할 수도 있겠지만… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“사랑의 종류를 불문하고, 사랑의 총량이다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ㅁ, 뭐?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저승사자의 한숨소리에 죽은 이는 다시 집중했다. “사랑의 종류는 상관이 없어. 죽고 난 후 사람들이 본 내 모습은 다양했다. 부모, 자식, 친우, 연인. 하다못해 반려동물을 본 영혼도 있었어. 네가 사후 누구의 모습을 보게 되는지는, 오직 그 생의 사랑의 총량만을 보아서 결정된다. 그러니 네가 지금껏 아무의 모습도 보지 못 한게 사랑의 종류가 틀려서는 아니야.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... 뭐야, 그럼 너 반려동물의 모습이 된 적도 있었어?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>뜻밖의 정보에 죽은 이는 웃음을 참을 수가 없었다. 슬쩍 앞을 보니, 언뜻 언뜻 보이는 저승사자의 볼이 아주 옅게 붉은색으로 물든 것처럼 보였다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“이, 이상한 상상 하지 말거라! 내가 동물의 모습이 됐다는 게 아니라, 영혼이 내게 덧씌운 환상이…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그게 그거네.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>다른 것이다! </span>
  </em>
  <span>얼굴은 보지 못했으나 매우 단호한 목소리가 일단락을 지었다. 죽은 이는 그를 조금 더 놀릴까 아주 잠시 고민했지만 짖궂음을 누르고 호기심이 승기를 들었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“사랑의 총량이라고? 그럼 두 사람을 똑같이 사랑하게 되면 어떡해? 아니면, 만약에 전생에 누군가를 80의 총량으로 사랑했는데, 이번 생엔 제일 사랑했던 사람도 60의 총량으로밖에 사랑하지 못했다던가.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“왜 자꾸 꼬치꼬치 캐묻는 것이야.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“아니, 이상하잖아. 나야 별 생각 없지만 네가 이건 섭리에 어긋난다며. 무슨 이유라도 있는지 알아내고 싶지 않아?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...그거야…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>그렇긴 하다만. </span>
  </em>
  <span>겨우 뱉어낸 대답은 대단히 내키지 않는듯한 말투였다. </span>
  <em>
    <span>알고 싶긴 하지만, 과연 네놈과 대화해서 알아낼 수 있을까?</span>
  </em>
  <span> 라는 의문이 한 60% 투명도로 들리는 듯 했다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... 일단, 인간이라면 두 사람을 정확히 똑같은 총량으로 사랑할 수는 없어. 부모도 더 사랑하는 자식이 있는 법이지. 그리고 전생에 누구를 사랑했던 그게 환생 후에서도 이어질 수는 없다. 죽음을 넘어서도 이어지는 연은 존재하지 않아. 네가 전생에 누군가를 아무리 100, 200의 총량으로 사랑했다 한들, 이번 생에 제일 사랑했던 사람을 보아야 해.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“흐음. 그거, 네가 전에 말했던 불가능한 일인거야, 아니면 불가능에 가까운 일인 거야?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“불가능한 일이다.”  이것만큼은 확신이 선 목소리였다. “절대, 불가능한 일이야. 섭리를 거스르는 일.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>반박하기에는 그는 이 세상의 섭리에 대해서 아는게 너무 적었다. 섭리, 섭리. 데체 그놈의 섭리가 뭐길래 저승사자는 세상 만물이 그것으로 귀결되는 듯 구는 걸까. 저승사자의 모습은, 우주의 진리를 깨쳐서 기쁜 사람이 그 진리를 다른 이에게 설명하는 모습이 아니었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>죽은 이의 눈에는 마치 이 섭리라는 것이 저승사자를 둘러싸고 있는 속박처럼 보였다.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그럼,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>벌써 환생의 문이 가까이 보였다. 곧 다시 작별이었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“우리는 뭔데?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>네 진짜 모습을 볼 수 있는 나는, 나를 마치 오래된 친구처럼 편안하게 해주는 너는, 벌써 세번이나 연달아서 만나게 된 우리는. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“섭리? 불가능한 일? 불가능에 가까운 일?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>인도 내내 그를 한번도 돌아보지 않던 저승사자가, 처음으로 그와 눈을 맞췄다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>저건 무슨 눈빛일까. 피곤함? 짜증? 경멸? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...우연이다.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>아, 알 것 같다. 죽은 이는 저 눈빛을 본 적이 있었다. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“그저, 우연일 뿐이야.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>두려움. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2020년 쿠로사키 이치고 헤테로 합작에 낸 글입니다. 원래 단편으로 내려고 했었지만 쓰다보니 길어져서 몇파트로 나눠 쓰고 있습니다. 다음 파트는... 뭐... 언젠간 나오겠죠 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ㅠㅠㅠㅠ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>